


Senja

by musukocchi



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Family, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musukocchi/pseuds/musukocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Natsume. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil, ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka buatan penggemar. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Senja

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Natsume. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil, ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka buatan penggemar. Enjoy~

May merasa sudah waktunya ia untuk tahu. Mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini terselubung di antara benang-benang kusut yang tergambar di wajah sang kakek saat ia bertanya, dimanakah ibunya. Ia sempat berucap, bahwa kenyataan yang selama ini ia ketahui hanyalah ilusi belaka. Pastinya dengan aksen seorang anak kecil yang masih begitu rapuh menghadapi kenyataan dunia.

Lalu, sewaktu Barley menggelengkan kepala, mencoba membantunya tersenyum, ia menghela napas dan memalingkan pandangan.

 _"Ibu, aku rindu."_ Lantas ia hanya mampu melipat kedua kaki dan membenamkan wajah. Setelah itu menggenangi pipi _chubby_ -nya dengan air mata.

...

...

Ada ketenangan batin saat ia membuka jendela kamar dan membiarkan aroma desa di hari senja masuk di antara rongga-rongga hidungnya. Kuas langit menggoreskan warna oranye kala itu. Kemudian memainkannya lebih nakal dan menggambarkan burung-burung pipit yang saling beradu terbang.

Kalau matanya lebih jeli, ada yang mencuri perhatiannya saat itu. Seekor kunang-kunang yang tidak lazim terbang sendirian di antara remang-remang lampu jalan. Perlahan menghampiri May kecil yang duduk termenung menghadap ke luar jendela. "Aku berharap kau adalah ibuku, wahai Nyonya Kunang-kunang." —pfft, May mencuri waktu untuk berbisik.

Ada alasan mengapa ia berkata demikian. Lima atau enam hari yang lalu Barley bercerita kepadanya bahwa dulu, ya dulu, ibunya pernah mendongeng untuknya, bahwa kunang-kunang yang datang menghampirimu adalah penjelmaan dari orang yang kita sayangi. Tak terkecuali untuk ibu May.

Lantas hewan  _insecta_ itu menari di udara dan memainkan cahaya alami di tubuhnya, menghipnotis pasang-pasang mata yang menontonnya.

Tapi—

—ia pergi. Layaknya komet Halley yang melintasi Bumi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Laksana bunga primrose di musim semi. Ia pergi —dan datang, tanpa ucapan perpisahan. 

May kecil yang tak mau kehilangan sang ibu lagi—meskipun dalam bentuk yang berbeda—akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar. Derap langkahnya mencoba melantun pelan di atas lantai kayu, agar pria renta yang terbaring di atas sofa merah marun di sana tak terbangun dan tak menyadari niatnya untuk kabur mengejar Nyonya Kunang-kunang.

"...tunggu—" Ia berujar. Suara itu melantun sebentar, dengan wajah terlukis datar, serta rindu yang mulai terlontar. May kecil mengejar sambil menutup pagar, mengucapkan salam kepada kakek yang sedang terkapar, berlari tak gentar menantang sang fajar. 

May mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Pantulan sinar lampion di tubuh Nyonya Kunang-kunang menuntunnya untuk berjalan menghampiri. 

Tap.

Tap.

Ia terus berlari, menerjang angin malam yang mulai menggarang. 

Tap.

Tap—

—namun ia terjatuh. Batu merantai pelan derap kakinya. May kecil merasakan sensasi tajam di lutut kanannya. Memerah, mengeluarkan noda yang tidak sedap dipandang. Ada rasa perih memantul di kedua matanya, berusaha memaksa cairan bening untuk keluar. May kecil berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tak boleh, ya tidak boleh menangis. Ada sosok yang harus ia kejar di ujung sana dan itu jauh lebih penting.

Langit senja mulai tergerus akan gelapnya malam. Namun matahari berusaha tetap sepertiga berdiri di ujung laut sana. Penduduk Mineral Town tak tampak berkeliaran—termasuk Haris yang tak biasanya tak berlalu-lalang di sekitar desa. May kecil semakin leluasa menelusuri desa tanpa ada orang dewasa yang melarangnya.

Siluet kunang-kunang berhenti tepat di jembatan dermaga. Melayang-layang di atasnya. May kecil seakan diajak melintasi dimensi memori lama yang perlahan bangkit.

Ada suatu waktu dimana ia dan Barley duduk berdua dan saling berbagi cerita tentang sang ibu. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka melalui dermaga. Ia melambaikan tangan dan memberikan persembahan terakhir kepada Barley di atas dermaga ini. Hingga, sosok itu menghilang sampai sekarang.

Rindu itu semakin kronis. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mengekang setiap derap langkahnya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. May kecil semakin haru, menangisi rindu yang tak kunjung berlalu.

"Ibu—"

Tap.

Tap.

**Tap.**

_Jatuh, bodoh. Kau payah, sialan. Oh oh, kau tak berguna._

Berulang kali May kecil terjatuh, lalu bangkit lagi. Tertatih mengejar sang ibu yang melayang kaku menunggu sang malaikat kecil. 

Menangis, menangislah. Resapi rindu yang tersisa. Rupa yang tak kau ketahui, asa. Kasih sayang yang tak pernah dirasa.

...

...

May kecil berhasil menggapai Nyonya Kunang-kunang. Ia duduk seraya membebaskan kedua kaki bermain di permukaan air laut yang mulai terasa tajam. Bersama, mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

Kala itu, suasana menjadi gelap, temaram. Hanya ada gugusan bintang yang menjadi alat penerang. Namun kunang-kunang datang membawa peluang, seberkas cahaya meskipun remang. May kecil merasa tenang, karena ibunya datang menjadi sang bintang.

"Ibu, kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang?"

May melempar pertanyaan ke arah Nyonya Kunang-kunang. Dengan rasa rindu yang mulai menyerang. Tapi ia tahu, belum ada dan tak ada jawaban sampai sekarang.

"Aku rindu—"

Perlahan tangisnya tak dapat dibendung, Meluap dalam bentuk yang mengharukan. Air matanya mengalir deras, laksana kasih Tuhan yang tak ada batas.

"—Ibu..." Perkataannya tercekat. Mengilu di ujung lidah, tersemat di sela-sela gigi. Tapi kemudian berhasil keluar. "...jangan pernah pergi, lagi, ya?"

 

Lalu ada lirikan kecil. May menangkap sebuah toples mayonaise kosong mengapung tak jauh dari mulut jembatan. Ia meraihnya meski harus menekukkan badan sedemikian rupa. 

Berhasil. Lantas, kedua tangannya dengan ligat bermain di udara dan menggiring sang kunang-kunang masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian telapak tangan mungil menjadi penutupnya. 

"Dengan ini Ibu tak akan pergi lagi. Hihi." Ada tawa sekaligus tangis yang beradu di benak May. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalani hidup yang memilukan ini.

Perlahan May merasa kantuk menyerang dirinya. Dengan setengah sadar ia merebahkan diri dan tertidur—bersama kunang-kunang di dekapannya.

...

**oxoxoxo**

...

"May, anakku sayang, bangunlah..."

May mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Namun tetap tak percaya, ada sosok seorang wanita di depannya. Ia menatap ke sekitar, hanya ada ruangan putih bersih tak berujung.

Sekali lagi, ia tetap tak percaya. Wanita cantik dengan wajah berseri-seri memanggilnya dengan panggilan _anak_.

"Ibu... apa itu, kau?" May memiringkan kepalanya. Memandangi sosok itu lekat-lekat.

Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul sampai matanya tertutup.

**_— dor!_ **

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, May kecil memeluk erat tubuh itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan sang ibu. Sekarang, ia dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya dekapan seorang ibu. Begitu tenangnya batin saat memeluknya. Dan rasa rindu yang selama ini terantai, berhasil terlepas. Mengepak bebas.

"I-Ibu..." May kecil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terus, terus, dan terus menangis. Ia tak memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya untuk ke depan, yang penting sekarang adalah ia menangis, memuntahkan rasa rindu kepada sosok yang bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

"M-May, rindu Ibu..." Ada jeda panjang, sangat panjang. Karena ucapannya beradu dengan tangisan yang belum dapat ia hentikan. "K-kakek juga rindu Ibu... semua rindu Ibu... k-kami rindu Ibu...." Dan sekarang, ia dapat memanggil seorang wanita dengan sebutan Ibu, yang selama ini belum dapat ia lakukan.

Ia terus menangis dan menangis. Merasakan denyut-denyut kehangatan yang terus membara, karena ia tak tahu sampai kapan akan merasakan ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia terlelap. Lelah, sangat lelah sehabis menangis. Energinya cukup terkuras. Ia tertidur di dalam dekapan wanita itu.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, sosok itu membisikkan sepatah kalimat di telinganya.

"Kelak, jika waktunya tiba, Ibu ingin May, kakek, kita bertiga—hanya kita bertiga—dapat berkumpul bersama _di sini_. —"

 

"—tidurlah, malaikat kecilku."

**oxoxoxo**

...

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jam weker terus berdetik meskipun hujan terus merintik.

May perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Pandangan pertama yang ia dapati adalah toples kaca mayonaise yang kosong dipelukannya. May kecil tersentak dan terduduk. Ia mengamati sekitarnya dan menangkap ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamarnya sendiri. 

Kemudian ada sensasi sakit di dadanya. Kenyataan ia bertemu sang ibu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dan, kunang-kunang itu—menghilang.

"Aku merindukannya."

"Begitupun kami. Berapa lama kau akan menetap di sini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak akan lama. Ada urusan lain yang belum kuselesaikan."

May kembali tersentak. Di luar sana, di suatu ruangan, ia mendengar sang kakek sedang berdialog dengan seseorang yang disinyalir perempuan. Terdengar dari aksennya. Lalu ia berpikir bahwa perempuan itu adalah... ibunya.

Lantas ia loncat dari kasur dan menerjang pintu kamar yang tertutup. Toples kaca terlepas dari genggaman dan terjatuh di lantai. Tapi ia tak memedulikannya dan terus berlari menghampiri asal suara itu. 

"Ibu... Ibu...!" May kecil tak mampu menahan rindu yang kembali meracuni batinnya. "Ibu... jangan pergi lagi... tunggu!"

Tap.

Tap.

**Tap — **

May tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh. Tubuhnya tertelungkup dan wajahnya membentur lantai. Sakit, sehingga air matanya perlahan menetes.

"May, tidak apa?" 

Ada suara lembut yang mengalun di balik telinganya. 

May mendongak dan menatap sosok di depannya. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya, matanya membulat penuh.

"I-Ibu...."

.

.

**Fin.**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
